Never Forget
by whenyoucall
Summary: Tony remembers the best times. This is my second fic. Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated.


I always knew there was something missing in my life.

All the silly one night stands. I couldn't tell you a single one of their names now. I don't care to remember either.

Do you remember your first day? I remember it well. You were nervous, I could tell but you acted so calm and professional as you pointed out my accounting mistake. Nobody had ever done that before. I always loved that about you, your perfectionism.

I remember when I first realised I had feelings for you. It was when I was captured. I had never missed anybody like that before. Sure, I had missed my parents an awful lot when they died. Hell, I still missed them but this was something more. I missed even the simple things. The way you have just a slight blush to your cheeks when we would flirt. The sound of your stilettos clicking across the floor in the mansion. Even how you would follow me around with that damn clipboard.

Our first kiss. Not exactly in the circumstances we both would have liked but nevertheless, perfect. Of course it was going to happen in the middle of our banter. That was so fitting to us.

How could we ever forget the proposal? I had planned it for months. The meal, the string band, the choir, the decorations, all at Disney World castle as you loved Disney so much. It was going to be perfect. I remember I was just about to tell you that our jet was ready to set off to our surprise holiday when you came through my door in tears. Your high school best friend had just died in a car accident. I forgot all about my proposal arrangements for that time. It was only money, I had enough of it to reschedule. I held you for hours, we just sat there on my couch curled up together. I decided then that I was going to ask you. Screw the planning, the extravagancies. I just said it. How I loved you, how I couldn't imagine a life without you, how I was stupid for not realising it sooner and how I wanted to marry you. You looked so beautiful at that moment. Your eyes red and puffy from crying and such an adorable look of surprise on your face. When I pulled that little box out of my pocket, you knew I was serious. You said yes and as I slid the ring onto your finger, your tears started all over again. Only this time, they were tears of joy. I never did tell you my original plans for the proposal, you would have only felt guilty. There was no need to tell you when the proposal that did happened couldn't have been any more perfect.

The day we married. I was so nervous stood at the alter, Rhodey by my side. What would make you want to turn up? I have caused you so much trouble, been such an ass. What have I ever done to deserve you? Were all thoughts running through my mind. Realistically, I knew you would be here but god, 5 minutes felt like a lifetime. Honestly, I was shaking. As you walked in through the door, you were so very beautiful, stunning, there just weren't words to describe how perfect you looked. I had the biggest grin on my face, as soon as you saw it, so did you. Our first kiss as Husband and Wife has got to be one of my favourite memories with you. I don't know how I got so lucky.

Coming home from a practise with Rhodey, I came through the door and I saw you stood in the hallway, you must have been waiting for me. You looked nervous, I could always tell by the way you would bite down on your bottom lip. I noticed you were holding something behind your back. I asked you what was wrong but then your face broke into a huge smile and you showed me what was behind your back. Oh, I thought. As soon as I saw that little blue plus sign, I closed the distance between us and picked you up off your feet and span around hugging you. I promised you I would do everything I could for you, every step of the way.

The first night spent with my family. You and little Rosy snuggled up together, fast asleep in our bed. I watched you both, she looked just like you only 100 times more breakable. I came to realise that night that I would do anything and I mean anything to protect my family. Break the law over and over, risk my life, whatever I may need to do, I would.

"Oh, Pep. My sweet sweet Pepper." I say softly as I stroke her cheek.

My day dream is interrupted as a nurse walks in with a tray of Pepper's medication.

"Time for your meds now Mrs. Stark." The nurse says so cheerily that it annoys the hell out of me.

"Okay, I'll help you Pep." I tell her as I slowly rise from the chair beside her. I struggle to get out of the chair, I think it's a mixture of all the grueling missions and just old age.

I lift the cup to Pepper's mouth and she swallows. I still wait for to say my name every now and then, or to smile when I talk to her but nothing. She had gotten increasingly worse the past few weeks. I had kept her at home for as long as I possibly could. The grandkids would visit, I was sure she still recognised us a few weeks ago. I tried to keep her at home but about 3 days ago she was looking noticeably ill. When I brought her in, I was told she had pneumonia and therefore, had to stay in.

I was heartbroken to say the least when she was diagnosed with dementia but like I promised when we slipped the ring on to each other's fingers, I would be there 'til death do us apart. I meant it.


End file.
